


Just one?

by xremiannex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, plotholes fixits, takes place during age of ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xremiannex/pseuds/xremiannex
Summary: Bruce and Natasha share a heartfelt dance with each other after the party in aou, where Ultron hasn't been made yet and never threw a fit at the tower.





	Just one?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually came up with this short fic on the bus and decided to go along with it. I'm really hoping to fix some plot holes in the avenger movies between Bruce and Natasha but my english and writing sucks. Anyways, I tried my best and I hope that all of you would enjoy this short little fic that I managed to finished in 3 hours:)  
Thank you for supporting my work <3

“Yes, It’s a very interesting theory. I have a simpler one.” Thor picked up mjolnir and hurled it into the air, “You’re all not worthy.”

The crowd booed at Thor's joke and decided to dismiss him. It was getting late. Steve suggested he’d head back to his room to rest, others agreed and started tidying themselves up. 

As they one by one got up from their seats, making their way to the elevator, Tony was busy picking up the beer bottles and emptied bags of chips from the floor. He yelled across the room for his team.

“Right team, just let me clean the place up.” 

“C’mon Stark, you have an army of bots to help you do that.” Clint stopped in his tracks and faced Tony. 

Convinced, Tony let the trash fall back onto the ground and joined the group. Maria offered to escort Dr. Cho and Rhodey out of the building as the remaining six members entered the elevator. 

Bruce and Natasha were standing opposite to each other at the back of the compartment. Tony, Steve, Thor and Clint were doing their casual chitchats, leaving the two silently staring at each other. Natasha kept her hands behind her back, fumbling them uneasily. Bruce had his hands crossed, tucked under his armpits and leaned back into the wall. He tried looking around the compartment yet every time his eyes would still find their way back to Natasha’s eyes. 

Thor noticed the awkward silence behind them and quirked his eyebrows at the pair, “What’s this?” 

“What’s what?” Bruce shook his head, lifting his body off the wall to turn to Thor.

“You two are abnormally quiet.” Steve joined in.

“Romanoff, the beast got your tongue?” Tony jeered at the assassin. 

Natasha glared at him in return as the elevator came to a stop on the 5th floor, “Get off.” 

Tony and Steve got out of the elevator, still chuckling and teasing at the pair as they eventually strode to their respective rooms. Thor and Clint both got out on the 6th floor, leaving the couple alone the compartment, awaiting the elevator to arrive at their floor. 

“Great night, huh?” Natasha broke off the silence as they simultaneously stepped out of the elevator. 

“Y- Yea, it was.” Bruce turned to the dazzling woman, nervously running his hand through his curls. 

“We all should do this more often. Let off some steam, grab some drinks and dance around.”

“You didn’t get to dance tonight.” 

“Neither did you.” 

Bruce chuckled. “I- I don’t really do that sort of stuff.”

Natasha raised her eyebrow at the doctor, “I’d like to see you dance someday, doc.” She teased. 

“That makes both of us.” Bruce smiled at her. 

Natasha smiled back. She stepped closer to the doctor, planting her hand on Bruce’s shoulder for support as she leaned into his cheek, giving him a soft peck. 

“Night, doc.” She smirked at him as she removed her face from his, observing the doctor’s flushed and reddened face.

“Good night, Nat.” Bruce said in return, watching the woman strutting towards her room in her bare feet, her heels clinging onto her fingers.

Instead of calling it a night, Bruce decided he should go ahead and work on Tony’s “Ultron” Project. To be honest, he wasn’t really feeling tired, and he would only be rolling around on his bed for several hours before he got twenty minutes of sleep, and then repeating the whole routine again until morning. 

So Bruce made his way back to his room, changing into a piece of comfy pyjamas and headed to the lab. 

Tonight was not Natasha’s night as well. Sure, it was a crazy night. She did enjoy her time spent with her teammates, competing on lifting mjolnir, playing spin the bottle that she had never gotten to try in the red room, chatting about their personal lives and experiences and creating a closer bond with everyone. Yet, Natasha still felt off about the night. She figured she wasn’t used to crowds, that she didn’t fit in well with strangers, which was the main reason why she spent nearly the whole night standing behind the bar, making drinks for herself. It took her some time to adapt to the team and settle at the Avengers Tower. What really pissed her off was Bruce’s reluctance to get along with her. Natasha may not be the best at making friends, but she was trying hard to get along with everyone at the tower. Every time she tried talking to the doctor, it felt as if he was trying to push her away. She was starting to wonder if her teasing with the doc had gone too far off, perhaps she was pushing him too much. 

Natasha laid on her bed, gazing at the ceiling and allowed her thoughts to bother her. Moments later, she decided to go over to the kitchen for another drink, just to get off her mind. 

She changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, her bare feet touched the chilly marble floor, rushing to the fridge to grab her bottle of vodka. As she placed her cup onto the counter, she noticed lights from the corner of the room. Looking over, the lights were coming from the lab. Natasha spotted the doctor pacing around the room in front of the computer screens, then plopping himself back into his chair. 

Natasha made her move and curiously let herself into the lab. Bruce still hadn’t noticed the woman creeping up behind him. 

“Trouble sleeping?” Natasha quietly walked over to Bruce, startling him as she approached him. 

“N- No.” Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Just gotta finish some work.” 

Natasha picked up the pieces of paper on Bruce’s table and read through them, “Ultron? What’s that?” 

Bruce quickly snatched the papers from Natasha’s hand, hiding them under the book that he was reading, “It’s just something Tony and I have been working on.”

Natasha wandered around the room to observe his workplace. She has never really been in the lab before, well, never really examined the place thoroughly. Occasionally when Bruce was working tentatively in the room surrounded by glass, Natasha would try to find an excuse to head to the kitchen, or maybe to walk past the corridors so to sneak a peek into what the doctor was up to. She especially loved seeing him in his nerdy glasses, his curls disheveled from scratching and rubbing through them too much when he felt troubled. She adored his beard that hasn’t been shaved for days due to being stuck in the lab for too long. And that was the main reason why Natasha didn’t get to hang out with Bruce as much as she did with the other team members. Bruce was always occupied with work. He rarely joined the group for his meals, rarely worked out with them, rarely joined into their conversation. Same as Natasha, he didn’t really seem to fit into the group as well. Someday, when Natasha was lucky enough to be assigned by Tony to deliver Bruce his coffee and breakfast, Bruce would be sound asleep on his desk with his desk lamp still being on. Worried that Bruce could catch a cold, Natasha would grab a lab coat from the coat racks and gently placed it atop of Bruce’s broad shoulders, trying her best not to disturb the doctor’s slumber. Natasha admitted to herself that showing emotions wasn’t really something she’d do, at least not physically, yet she couldn’t help but sympathise with the worn out doctor, alone in the lab and working his ass off. She figured the best she could do was to subtly leave a cup of coffee on his desk whenever he went for the restroom. 

Thinking about the doctor’s bustling lifestyle made Natasha frown as she observed how Bruce was scanning through the same page over and over again. She could tell he hadn’t been getting enough quality rest, which would only stress him out even more. 

“Say doc, care to grab another drink with me?” Natasha suggested, trying to convince the doctor to put away his work. 

Bruce laughed at her question, still keeping his attention on his book. “I’ve had enough drinks tonight, Natasha.” 

Natasha had her hands pressing down onto the table, leaning into the table so the first thing Bruce would see when he looked up was the pale skin of Natasha’s half covered breasts. And she wasn’t wrong, Bruce was indeed surprised by the scene before him. He swallowed hard and shifted in his seat, trying to brush away the spiralling thoughts in his head.

“C’mon, doc. It’s never too bad to have some more fun.” 

“Tonight was wild enough for me.” 

“Well,” Natasha smirked at the doc, picking up a pen from the desk and played with it, “How about a dance?”

Bruce remained silent. He took a few moments before he finally glanced up at the assassin to give her an answer. 

“Just one?” Bruce asked in a playful tone. Natasha was genuinely amused to see Bruce was playing along with her little tease on him, but of course she was more than happy that her plan to help Bruce relax was working well. 

“We’ll see.” Her voice lifted, excited to finally get to dance with Bruce. 

She skipped towards Bruce and pulled him out of his chair. They headed to the common room where Bruce decided to put on some classical music, letting it fill the room but not too loud to wake the others up. 

Bruce reached his hand out for Natasha’s. She placed her hand on top of his, her other hand holding onto Bruce’s shoulder. She stepped closer to him to close off their distance. Bruce’s warm hand caressed her back and tenderly locked his fingers with her. Natasha grinned at the doctor as a sign for them to start their dance. 

They moved along to the music, legs fluttering around the room and keeping their eyes on each other’s. Natasha was surprised to see that Bruce was apparently pretty good in dancing. At least he wasn’t tangling his legs between hers and tripping over her. 

This was the first time Natasha had ever danced with anyone, it was also Bruce’s first time dancing with anyone. It felt magical to them both. Natasha had actually expected that they’d be clumsily stumbling on each other and stepping on each other. To her surprise, both of them never imagined how in sync they could be with each other. 

Their dance went on for about twenty minutes. Soon it reminded Natasha of the Swan Lake that Madame B would show the girls back in the red room. She was Odette and Bruce was Prince Siegfried, lost and attached with one another, dancing gracefully upon the lake. And perhaps, both sharing a bond of forbidden love. 

Sadly, thinking about the red room brought back all the haunting nightmares that Natasha used to have a hard time forgetting. She attempted to shake the thoughts away, reminding herself that she was here, safe and sound with the person she adored. 

Natasha allowed her head to rest on Bruce’s shoulder, breathing in his cologne and hoping this wasn’t the last time she’d get to smell it this close. “You know, I used to do ballet when I was a kid.” 

“It makes sense. You walk with indescribable elegance.” Bruce complemented, his head resting on hers. 

Natasha lifted her head to face Bruce, “I thought you said you don’t dance.” 

The doctor gave her a shrug and pursed his lips together, “Natural talent?” 

Natasha bit her inner lip to hide her chuckle. She parted from Bruce and did a twirl, fingers twisting in the air with Bruce’s while she swiftly danced back into his arms. 

She may have fallen back into the doc a bit too forcefully as her face was a few inches apart from his, their noses brushing over each other, feeling their partner’s breath on their lips. Natasha looked up to Bruce and stared into his mesmerising emerald orbs, getting lost in them as they continued to sway their bodies along with the music. They gazed at each other intensely. Natasha was relieved. She was happy to see that Bruce agreed to put aside his work, and to enjoy the moment with her. She wished she could do this for the rest of her life, dancing and fluttering with the doctor, free of wearies, stress and superhero fights. She figured Bruce had been bothered by his code green recently, and she could tell he was pretty stressed by it. She only wish she could help the devastated doctor, she’d do whatever it takes to comfort him, to be there for him when things felt difficult. 

Bruce leaned closer to Natasha’s face until he could smell her shampoo, or was it her body wash? He couldn’t tell, but damn she did smell nice. He wished so badly that the first thing he smells in the morning would be Natasha rather than the smell of a cooled off cup of coffee. 

“I’ve made up my mind, doc.” Natasha’s voice lifted again as she spoke softly to Bruce. 

“Hm?” Bruce didn’t quite understand what Natasha was referring to. 

“I’m running with it. With you.” Natasha removed her hand from Bruce’s arm and placed it along his cheek, lightly stroking it while Bruce caught her hand with his.

“Natasha,” Bruce sighed heavily, “Do you, A- Are you sure you want to do this?” He stammered. 

“Do you?” She purred and moved her face closer to Bruce’s. “...want to do this?” 

Bruce did not bother to reply Natasha. Instead, he closed the distance between the two by planting a kiss on her lips. His lips wrapped around Natasha’s and took in the sweet taste of hers. He let his hand wander across her back and her waist, his other hand supporting the back of Natasha’s head to keep her head to his. 

Their lips locked together. Natasha pushed Bruce back into the couch, making him fall onto it as she dropped onto him, her fingers fumbling with his shirt to try to get him out of it.

Bruce groaned into their kiss and stopped Natasha from going any further, “We should take this somewhere else, Tony’s got surveillance all over.” 

“Any suggestions?” Natasha smirked. 

“Our bedrooms?” Bruce proposed, “But they’re gonna find out.” 

“We could use mine, nobody ever comes into my room.” 

Bruce smiled smugly at Natasha’s suggestion. He picked Natasha up from his lap as if she weighed nothing, and carried her bridal style to the elevator. The couple spent the rest of their night obsessively and intimately draping over each other, mewling into each other’s ears and their fingers dancing upon their flesh. It wasn’t a bad way to end the night, except they had only forgotten to turn off the music at the common room. 

/// 

The sun was beaming through the blinds into Natasha’s room. It shone directly at Bruce’s face so he whined and turned to face the opposite side. As he fluttered his eyes open, noticing the stunning woman beside him, the wonderful memories of the previous night flashed upon his mind, making it difficult to hold in his smile. 

Bruce took his moment to admire the slumbering face of Natasha. He reached out his hand to stroke along her cheek and played with her red curls that fell in between her face. He loved the sweet scent that she was giving off. Sometimes he’d wonder how the hell Natasha had always managed to smell this good all day long, even after a long and intense gym session. Bruce moved his face into Natasha’s head, slightly breathing in the scent of her hair and smiled at the thought that he had finally got to wake up beside the deadliest assassin on earth. 

Natasha moaned at Bruce’s touch and shifted under her sheets. She turned to the other side and began yawning and stretching her body, accidentally hitting Bruce in the face with her hand. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry Bruce.” Natasha was wide awake now. She quickly turned back to the doctor to apologise.  
Bruce laughed in return, “It’s fine. I’m fine.” 

Natasha placed her palms on both sides of Bruce’s face. She gently rubbed them and shuffled closer to him, planting small kisses on his cheeks. She then buried herself back into the covers and laid her head on top of Bruce’s chest, his chest hair tickling the side of her face. 

“I finally did it.” Natasha started. 

“What?”

“I made you sleep in bed, for the first time in forever.”

“Was all that only meant for this?” Bruce sound offended. 

“No.” Natasha denied. She removed herself from the covers and snuggled under Bruce’s arm, her fingers moving up to his chin to rub on his beard. “I’d like to be woken up every morning by your pricking beard.” 

“Well, I got a reason not to shave now.” Bruce joked, wrapping his arms around Natasha and pulled her closer into his embrace. 

Just then, there were rapid footstops emerging behind the door as it slid open. It was too late for the couple to fix themselves up when Clint paced into the room, his hands still fixing his belt as if he had just finished changing.

“Hey Nat, did you take my hoodie? I couldn’t find it in my-“ Clint stared dead at the couple before him, realising what was happening on Natasha’s bed. “...closet.”

Natasha grabbed hold of the sheets to cover her nude body. Bruce awkwardly fumbled under the sheets, trying to pull his boxers up as he greeted the frozen archer. “Hey Clint.” 

Clint parted his lips, taking a few seconds to make out his words. “Hey, morning doc.” 

“I don’t have your hoodie.” Natasha glared at Clint.

“Really? The grey one, with the stripes on the-“ 

“I don’t have it, get out Barton.” 

Clint hurriedly strolled towards the door and stopped at the door frame, he turned to the couple again and pointed his fingers at them teasingly, “Really Nat? You never told me about you guys?” 

“Get out of my room before I hurl a fucking lamp at your face.” Natasha threatened. Clint quickly got out of the room as Natasha sighed in relief. 

“And you said nobody ever comes into your room?” Bruce laughed. 

“Barton’s an exception, and he doesn’t even knock before coming in. Just had bad luck.” Natasha moved away from the covers and got out of bed, kneeling on the floor to pick up her undergarments while Bruce admired her body gleaming under the sunlight. 

“Enjoying the view?” Natasha noticed how Bruce was staring at her while she was getting into her clothes. 

“Just hoping we could do this one more time, sooner or later.” 

Natasha walked over to Bruce’s side and climbed on top of him, “Just one?” She mocked, classic Romanoff. Bruce ran his fingers through Natasha’s short curls and grinned at her. 

“How about tonight?” Natasha suggested.

“I can’t, I gotta finish my work with Tony.”

“Nerd.” 

“You like me this way.” 

They both shared a passionate kiss before having a steamy shower together. This was probably the best start of the morning that the two have ever had in their entire life.


End file.
